


Hircine and Auri-El's Priestess

by SnowElfDragon95



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Isilmé always wondered how her parents met so Hircine retells the story of how the Hunter came to be tamed by the Priestess of Auriel
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Gelebor, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Hermaeus Mora/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Molag Bal, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Falmer Character(s), Gelebor & Vyrthur (Elder Scrolls), Hircine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Falmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Vyrthur (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. In Need for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of reaching 500hits with Isilmé of the Snow, you lovely viewers will get a special treat. 
> 
> Hircine and Ilmaré's story. ^_^

“Sister, you mustn’t wander off so much!” 

“Oh Gelebor, brother dearest, lighten up! I won’t go alone. I’ll have Arui and Phaer with me.” A young female Falmer groaned as she pinned her long white hair back into a tight braid, “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. I need to get out of the temple before I lose my mind! Vrythur is more than capable of looking after things while I hunt.” She grabbed her white birch bow and checked the string, pulling it taut and gathered her quiver, counting her arrows. She removed a few before slinging the quiver over her shoulder.

Gelebor ran his hand through short white spiky hair in aggravation. His older sister, Ilmaré was the Arch-Curator of Auri-El and his twin, Vrythur, was her High Priest. They both had obligations to uphold. True, she finished her daily mantras and sermons but that was beside the point. “Capable Vrythur may be, he’s still not ready to take on the mantle.”  
Ilmaré spun around and planted her small hands on her petite waist, a stern look on her face.

“Your twin is capable and he WILL need to learn this as well. I have faith in him. Why don’t you, Little Brother?” She scolded.

“I do have faith in him,” The Knight-Paladin stammered raising his hands in surrender, “I’m just...”

Ilmaré’s crystalline blue eyes soften as she sighed and rested her hands upon Gelebor's shoulders. “You’re worried about him. I understand that, but he’ll do fine as long as you and I help guide him. No one’s been able to find the Vale nor even the wayshrines because of your diligence.” Gelebor relented as he shook his head. He moved aside and allowed her pass. Vrythur approached his younger brother while waving his sister off.

“She is driving me to madness.” Gelebor groan as his twin patted his shoulder, chuckling in amusement. Yes, their sister was always spirited but she was special, very special. She had the ability to see into the future. In fact, it was thanks to her visions that their entire village escaped the brutality of the Nords who sought to wipe their race to extinction. She claimed though, that someone had broken the friendship between their races and turned their Nord friends into enemies. Who they were though, she knew not. 

Since the war with the Nords, Ilmaré and the few hundred that were spared from the slaughter had lived in what was known as the Forgotten Vale. The Vale was very strange indeed, time flowed differently here. For every hour that went by in the Vale, one day passed in the realm of Nirn. They lived a peaceful life. There was plenty of food to hunt and fish and the land fertile though often covered in snow. Still, Ilmaré could not help but want more for her kind. She missed the Nord Festivals and their music. She whistled softly as a pair of sabre cats with white coats emerged from the hallway leading to the entrance of the great Chantry of Auri-El. The felines purred, eager to follow her. The strange trio slipped through her secret path leading to the Vale’s dense forests where the Falmer inhaled the crisp air.

“Auri, Phaer, time to hunt.” She grinned as the cats chuffed, their long fangs gleaming and growled understandingly. The two vale sabre cats sprinted ahead with Ilmaré in tow.

After a few minutes, the tigers crouched low behind a pile of snow where the Falmer was met with a stunning sight. Over the mound was a creature she had never seen before in the Vale. A large beast was stuck in frozen pond. It’s coat, a brilliant white tinged with blue. Eyes as golden as fossilized amber. Massive hooves trapped beneath the ice, large antlers with icicles dangling from the points. A growl rumbled from its throat as it tried to pull itself free. There were no stags in the Vale, let alone one as beautiful and majestic as this one. Ilmaré had seen plenty of small black and blue Vale deer but something told her that this wasn’t an ordinary creature. She patted the cats beside her on their heads. “Stay here. If there’s danger, you know what to do.” She ordered as the sabre cats growled with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Gelebor, Vyrthur and Ilmaré are siblings. Ilmaré is the oldest while Gelebor and Vrythur are twins. (Bethesda never said how older they were and such so... Yeah)
> 
> The Forgotten Vale I always felt was out place and time so i hope you enjoy my semi theory about it.
> 
> Auri and Phaer are white Vale Sabre Cats so instead of the purples and greens, they are white and lavender in color.
> 
> If Khyeena's story receives 250hits I will write a chapter on how she and Ashaba first met
> 
> If Usaeleí's stories reach 200 hits or more, I will write a short story on how all three of these characters met ^^ enjoy


	2. A Strange Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hircine Chapter!!! Enjoy!!!

_I toss my head in irritation as I continue struggle to get my hooves unstuck. Just my luck, I end up stuck in a pond of ice! How, by Anu, is that possible?! I am the Daedric Prince of the Hunt and Ancient Magic! I should be able to break this ice easily! I growl and tug harder, but the ice refused to budge, let alone even crack! I huff and shake my head from side to side to remove the icicles stuck to my antlers when I caught the scent of a mortal nearby. My ears prick forward curiously as I spot two white sabre cats slinking around a large mound of snow. I narrow my eyes at them and snort angrily. I love a good hunt, but I was not in the mood. They glance at each other then turn their snowy heads back to towards the mound and made a soft purr like growl. I tilt my head curiously only to roll my eyes as a young elven female emerged from behind the mound._

_“You look a little stuck, Friend. Need some assistance?”_

_I snort pinning my ears back and shake my head._

_“Looks like you do.” Her voice, it was soft like a pleasant chime yet it resonated with confidence and I did not detect even a notion of fear. If anything, she looked intrigued. She chuckled and removed her bow and quiver. Her movements were silent, calm and precise. In mere moments, she right in front of me with her left hand raised, palm facing me. I keep my gaze stoic as I studied her intently. Her eyes... they shone like the crystal-clear waters in Summerset. Her skin, damn near white as the snow around her and her hair was a silvery white. That color shamed even some of the roses in Azura’s realm. A strange scent wafted from her skin though. Before I could stop myself, I found muzzle nuzzling her hand. I inhale softly. Strange... I don’t recognize this scent... It smells like a flower, but not anything I would recognize._

_Her other hand slowly traced the fur on my cheek as she drew closer. Her touch was quiet, gentle and oddly soothing. She knelt down in front of me and touched the ice encasing my front legs. I look down to witness the foul matter simply melt away to her touch. I remained perfectly still as she moved to my hind legs. “You’re not an ordinary creature, are you?” She asks and I whip my head around stunned._ How do you know? _She turns her angelic face towards me and smiles. Anu... it was the most beautiful thing. “You’re not acting like any animal I’ve seen. It’s like your... dare I say it... mortal. Like a human or a mer. Your magicka aura is also another clue.” She grinned, a teasing light in her eyes and I find myself nodding. The ice cracked away from my back hooves and I leap from the infernal pond accidently knocking her flat on her bum in the ice water._

_I turn around and walk slowly over to her expecting her snap that I ruined her clothes or whatever it is female mortals complain about these days but I was met with a different reaction entirely! Instead of scolding or lashing out, the strange mortal laughed! She was laughing at herself as she stood up shaking her head. “Something to be said about enthusiasm.” She chuckled then sneezed shivering. The two sabre cats were by her side in a heartbeat allowing her to snuggle against their lush, warm coats. She turned her gaze back at me after running her graceful fingers through their furry chests and motioned for me to join her. I quirk a brow and remain standing. “You’re tougher than you look.” She commented as she leaned back against one of felines’ stomachs. I stamp my hooves angrily. Such insolence! Of course, I’m stronger than any mortal creature!_

_“Careful, you might get fall in the pond again.” She teased and I glared at her as coldly as I could but that just made her smile more. She let out a sad sigh and I couldn’t help wonder why. I decided to lay down in the snow across from her and I pricked my ears forward. “I thank Auri-El every day for allowing me to save the few of my kind that are left,” She started talking once more as she closed those beautiful eyes, “but sometimes, I wish I could have done more.” I tilt my head and the scent of salt reached my nose. I then witness this mortal cry... not tears, but tiny crystals. I exhale and once again my body acted on its own. I lifted her chin up with my snout._ Don’t cry... Smile... _Why am I thinking this?_

 _Her hand cups my cheek and to my surprise, I felt her lips press against my nose. My eyes widen from the gentle gesture as she smiled again. That beautiful expression. “Thanks for listening, Friend. I hope to see you again one day. I best return home, lest my brothers worry that I vanished for good.” The petite snow elf rose from her spot and gathered her things. With her cats in tow, the mysterious elf was gone leaving me there to wonder. Once she was gone, I shook my head once again. What a strange mer... I couldn’t stop myself from smiling and looking over my shoulder, hoping to see her again._  
  
Hircine opened his amber eyes to gaze into the crackling fire before him. Isilmé was dead asleep in her bedroll beside him recovering from their trial in Blackreach. He couldn’t help but stroke her hair lovingly, silently reassuring himself that she was okay. He watched the snowstorm that raged on outside of the Great Tower and he close the flap to the tent before returning to his daughter’s side. Blackreach was as alien to him as Oblivion was to mortals. The feral Falmer and Dwemer machinations that lurked below had wounded her severely when he arrived. If it weren’t for the ancient dragon known as Vulthuryol who came along and gave up his soul to save her... He shuddered not wanting to think about that. He glanced once more at his little dragon wolf... his mal Grohiik-Dov... and smiled softly. By Anu, if only Ilmaré could see how much her baby girl had grown. He rubbed his eyes as tears pricked the corners and he shook his head with a low growl.

_Ilmaré..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovah translations:
> 
> Mal- small or little
> 
> Dovah- dragon
> 
> Grohiik- wolf


	3. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hircine unable to get the pretty Priestess out of his mind visits her in the Chantry. Ilmaré does not put up with bull shit yet is drawn to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter with Hircine and Ilmaré!!!!

It had been a few weeks now since Ilmaré first saw that strange creature and since that encounter, she couldn’t stop thinking about him and more often than not, she would find him following her whenever she was out on her hunting trips. She shook her head as she reminded herself that she was currently in the process of a sermon. Gelebor and Vrythur were with her during her usual prayers and sermons when a stranger came to the chantry joining in on the prayer. His presence did not go unnoticed by the Knight-Paladin and he approached the stranger after the other civilians had left. The stranger was taller than Gelebor, nearly a head taller than he was and his eyes were a strange golden color. There was a predatory light hidden within them. Gelebor gripped his sword tightly. “How did you get in here?” He growled as the stranger quirked a brow in amusement. 

“I walked in through the door.” Snorted the strange Falmer.

“How did you bypass my twin’s wards? What are you?” Vrythur questioned in surprise as he slightly hunched over ready for a fight. 

“Boys. Calm yourselves.” Ilmaré ordered as she stood between the stranger and her brothers before turning towards the unexpected guest, “Though I, too, share their fascination in how you came to be here. You are not from this sanctuary and I know just about everyone here. Are you another survivor from the war with the Atmorans or did you escape the Dwemer?”

“Neither. I tend to wander and I simply found what I thought was a cave and decided to investigate.” The stranger shrugged nonchalantly. Ilmaré narrowed her crystalline eyes before glancing at her brothers. 

“Gelebor, head to the wayshrines please. Check on the wards. Vrythur, I need you to go down to the town and make sure nothing is out of the ordinary.” The priestess ordered holding her hand up before the two could protest. “I’ll be perfectly fine. I promise.” The twins glanced at each other but nodded, bowing before leaving their sister with the stranger. Once they were gone, Ilmaré’s hands began to glow with a golden light as she muttered softly. Hircine soon found himself bound with blood-red chains of light that sprung up around him and held him tightly. Each time he shifted his body, the chains grew tighter. “Let’s try this again and this time no bullshit.” She growled, her blue eyes radiating magic, “For starters, who in Auri-El's name are you?”

Hircine chuckled wholeheartedly, “You should know that already Ilmaré. We’ve met before.” He stiffened when he realized he spoke aloud.

Ilmaré gave him a quizzical look. “I think I would recognize a Falmer with your... eyes... wait.” She stared intently in to the stranger’s eyes. “I recognize those eyes.” Realization hit her then to Hircine’s confusion, the priestess started to laugh releasing the chains that held him. He scratched his head uncertain.

“You’re the stag who got himself stuck in the ice! I knew there was something off about you.” She smirked and he growled at the mentioning of that incident. She was still strange to him. One moment, she looked ready to kill him, though that was highly unlikely, and the next she’s laughing. Mortals were strange. “Since you’re obviously not here to harm my people, I don’t see the harm of you sticking around so long as you behave yourself,” She chuckled before she added in a mischievous tone, “Prince of the Hunt.” 

The Huntsman nearly lost his balance as his golden eyes widen in utter disbelief. “How did you know who I was?”

“Those chains that bound you, if you were a mer or man they would have shone in a blue color. If you were an Aedra, they shine gold. But as you are a Daedra the chains glow red. Princes, however, each have a unique color. Your magicka aura turned the links a blood red color.” She explained as she dusted herself off. 

“You’re not an ordinary Elf.” The Prince stated as he leaned forward, his golden eyes searching the sky colored gaze of the mortal before him. She let out a irritated sigh.

“No. I am not. I was born with an unusual set of magic skills.” Ilmaré confirmed as she walked over to a balcony overlooking the city below. Hircine followed her as he took in the view. “How does that makes you different among your kin?”

“The wards are still in tack, Sister.” They heard Gelebor call out as he walked into the chamber with his twin following behind. _Why did they have to return so damned soon?_ Hircine groaned to himself inwardly. Vrythur confirmed that everything in the town was normal. They gesture towards Hircine. “Did you learn anything from our ‘guest’?” Vrythur questioned and the Daedra bared his teeth slightly. 

“I learned enough to know that he is not a threat to us or our people. So, you two can drop the hostility.” Ilmaré stated as she leaned against the balcony. The Huntsman merely nodded in agreement. 

“Sister, I don’t trust him. He should leave.” Gelebor glared at the strange Falmer who glared right back. “I agree with Gelebor, Ilmaré.” The older twin agreed. 

“Enough!” Ilmaré ordered as the two grew quiet. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “He requested a place to stay and I agreed so long as he follows the rules while in our home. So please, for the love of Auri-El, play nice.” Her brothers looked at her in horror. She couldn’t be serious?! She had to be under a spell or something. Gelebor turned towards his twin who shook his head. No. Ilmaré wasn’t under any spell. Even they would notice. They sighed in defeat. If she was willing to trust the newcomer then they should at least give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering about her magic don't wort I'll explain it in the next chapter.


	4. What Magic is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About six months has gone by since Hircine had become a resident to the Vale and during this time got to learn more about the strange Ilmaré. During one of their usual outings, she teaches the Hunter how to play a favorite song on a lute. However as the two grown closer, Vyrthur is the first to suspect something is amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song found from the Anime: Wolf's Rain
> 
> Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
> Shailoh shna.. otvit ka...  
> Shailoh washnee  
> fortee ney....  
> Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
> Omen nio hah....  
> Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
> Shailoh shna.. otvit ka...  
> Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah....  
> Shailoh washnee  
> fortee ney....
> 
> Gaelic Translation:
> 
> Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe.  
> Great Wolf, I will protect you.  
> Great Wolf, rest your soul.  
> Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe.  
> Give in to sleep.  
> Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe.  
> Great Wolf, I will protect you. *humming* Great Wolf, rest your soul.

"You seem to have adjusted well.” Ilmaré commented to the Daedra who perched himself on her terrace while she was tightening the strings on her lute. The Huntsman scoffed, his eyes rolling internally before hopping down to sit in the chair next to her. Of course, he adjusted. A great hunter has to adapt to enhance his skills. His gaze fell upon the strange tool in the Falmer’s hands. Noticing his curiosity towards the instrument, she snickered softly. “What?” He asked unsure what to make of her giggling. She laughed harder as Hircine continuously cocked his head from side to side in a canine like fashion. Once her fit settled, Ilmaré took a breath before holding up the instrument. 

“I’m guessing you’ve never seen a lute before?”

“I’m a Hunter. I’ve no need for music.” He waved his hand dismissively, “I am more curious about what makes you so different among your kith and kin.”

“I see...” Ilmaré muttered amused as she strummed her delicate fingers over the strings, a sweet resonating sound echoing around them. Hircine’s eyes briefly widen in surprise and to his own shock delight. It was a beautiful sound and he found himself wanting to hear more. The Priestess of Auri-El seemed to sense this and she strummed the instrument once more creating a new note that was even more delightful than the last. Her lips parted as she began to sing a sweet song that left the Daedric Prince in a trance, hypnotized by the Falmer’s elegant voice: 

_Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka..._   
_Shailoh shna.. otvit ka..._   
_Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...._   
_Shailoh washnee_   
_fortee ney...._   
_Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka..._   
_Omen nio hah...._   
_Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka..._   
_Shailoh shna.. otvit ka..._   
_Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...._   
_Shailoh washnee_   
_fortee ney...._

Anu, she was like a little songbird when she sang. He blinked owlishly when the Falmer made a soft giggle. “For someone who has no need for music, you seemed to be enjoying my small performance.” Ilmaré teased earning a disgruntled growl from the Huntsman who shook his head as though the song was a spell meant to enthrall him. She then brought her crystalline eyes up to gaze into his predatory golden amber eyes. “Tell you what, allow me to play and teach you the art of music and in turn I will give you the answer you seek.” The Falmer offered. The Huntsman tapped his chin, contemplating his next words. “That seems... adequate.” Hircine replied thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair, his ponytail draped across his shoulder. He could possibly put this new trait to use. Not wasting another moment, he then snapped his fingers lazily, a purple orb of light manifesting before him taking on the shape of a lute as be gave the elf an equally playful smirk. “Start your lesson, mortal.”

“As you wish, Lord of the Hunt.” She winked at him.

While the two were engrossed in their lessons, the two were blissfully unaware that someone was watching them. Vyrthur had overheard their conversation and he was left staring at them flabbergasted. Did he just witness his beloved sister playing music with a Daedric Lord? He continued to watch as his sister adjusted the Hunter’s fingers slightly along the strings of the lute. The Falmer growled as his sister giggled at the stranger’s frustration at the lute. “Brother, what is troubling you?” Vrythur jumped at the sound of his twin’s voice. Gelebor stood beside him then followed Vrythur’s gaze towards their sibling. 

“Our sister seems to be smitten by that stranger.” Vrythur gritted his teeth.

“So it seems. But what has you so upset, Vrythur?”

“That stranger is not an Elf. I heard her call him ‘Lord of the Hunt’,” The older twin crossed his arms, his fingers tapping his shoulder, “I fear our sister is under the spell of a Daedra.”

Gelebor narrowed his eyes at his twin in surprise. He waved his hand dismissively. Surely, Ilmaré would have told them that a Daedra was among them. “Surely he is just a skilled hunter. I’m fairly certain I’ve seen them hunt and heard her call him ‘Lord’ out of playful banter.” Gelebor suggested. His twin shrugged but remained unconvinced. He knew what he heard, if Gelebor wanted to be in denial so be it, however he would confront her later. As they watched Ilmaré smile and chuckle while her visitor started copying her note-per-note, Vrythur sighed deeply. He’d let her enjoy this farce. In the meantime, he had studying to do.

Vrythur left in a huff as Gelebor was left scratching his head. Since the stranger’s arrival, Vrythur had been distancing himself from their sister and Ilmaré seemed to finding every possible chance she had to spend time with this ‘Hunter’. Ilmaré wasn’t usually so distracted by suitors. True, many had vied for her hand but she often declined them. The last mer to propose to her was met with a firm smack to the face after groping her. _They all just want me for my status on power or my beauty alone... They don’t see me for me.._. He remembered hearing her gripe about the incident. He laughed slightly to himself. 

“I’m afraid I gravely underestimated this talent for music.” Hircine grumbled as the two took a break after an hour of practice, “It is most definitely a difficult trait to learn but not unlike stringing a bowstring.” 

Ilmaré gave him a blinding smile as she poured a cup of water for both of them. “I’m am pleased the Lord of Ancient Magic finds music a pleasant hobby.” She replied as she sipped her water, delighting in the cool refreshment. Hircine grasped the small glass carefully before downing the drink in one fell swoop. 

“Will you answer my question now?”

“On?” She inquired hesitantly then scratched her neck as he narrowed his golden eyes at her, “Oh... that.” He nodded at her comment and waited patiently.

“Auri-El, how to explain...” She groaned tapping her forehead trying to formulate a thought, “The easiest way I can explain it is my magic is not normal. It’s not Daedric but instead Aedric. I am not certain how or why I have this kind of magic though I will not deny it is thanks to this power that most of my village could be saved. However, I never asked nor desired this power.” Ilmaré clenched her opened palm into a tight fist, turning her face towards the sky as she closed her crystal eyes. Her brow furrowed into a frown as she glanced down at the bustling town below.

“Why do you hate you power?” Hircine scoffed knowingly as he waved his palm over his cup, refilling it magically. “Many mortals would kill for even a sliver of that power. By Anu, you could even amass great warriors to your beck and call with it.”

“But those who seek power often end up dead regardless. People who claim to follow could stab you in the back and so on and so forth.” Ilmaré glared, “In my case, many suitors flock to attempt to woo me, in hopes of producing a, how did Alimere describe it: ‘an heir of superior lineage’.” 

The way she worded that reminded Hircine of some of his brethren. He cleared his throat slightly, “Are your brothers not gifted with this magic as well?”

The priestess shook her head. “No. We don’t know why. It could have something to do with being the oldest or being born under a certain star, but I do not have the answers. Does this satisfy you?” Hircine grunted softly. It did and did not. She did not have the answer which frustrated him. He wasn’t angry at her just that he still knew not why she was so interesting to him. If not her power, then what?


	5. Blooming Affection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hircine and Ilmaré struggle to figure out what they are feeling.

Three months later...

“Ilmaré?” Gelebor called out after morning devotions as his sister finished putting the mantras. She hummed in response. “Are you certain it is wise to allow a Daedric Prince to defile our sanctuary?” She nearly dropped one of the mantras before spinning around towards her younger brother. He continued to inform her that Vrythur had overheard and saw her and the Huntsman often flirting with each other during music lessons. She gave an exasperated groan leaning against the wall behind her. She understood their concerns. Hircine was a Daedra; not any Daedra either but the Prince of the Hunt and Father of Man-Beasts. She knew the sinister reputation the beings of Oblivion have but her siblings often forgot this one fact. Her Aedric magic was highly attuned. Any beings with negative intentions would have been rooted out immediately. 

“Sister, are you sure that he is not using his powers to control your actions or mark you as a quarry for his dreaded Hunts?”

“Gelebor,” The Priestess pinched the bridge of her nose groaning, “If that were true, then you and Vrythur would have noticed the difference in my behavior.”

“But you have been acting strange since this vile creature stepped foot into our temple!” They heard Vyrthur exclaim angrily as he stomped towards them. “I’ve seen you flirting with him! The way you look in his eyes. Admit it, you’re in love with the creature.”

Gelebor and Ilmaré stared at their brother in appalled silence. _Love?? Me?_ Ilmaré felt her pale cheeks being dusted pink and feeling warm to the touch. Gelebor glanced at his big sister expecting her to deny these accusations but when he saw the blush on her cheeks reddening with every second, he was left flabbergasted. Their sister? In love? WITH A DAEDRA?! Clearing her throat, Ilmaré gave her brothers a firm glare and she explained that she was unsure if what she felt was love for the Huntsman. She was more than happy to recount the number of suitors who tried to win her affection only to promptly have themselves removed with a boot to the arse. This prompted the two boys to laugh. 

“I know you two are just looking out for me,” She concluded as she gestured to herself, “but I am more than capable of defending myself and besides, if he really wanted me in his Hunts, he would have taken me already.” The twins turned towards each other then back towards her. Gelebor massaged his shouldered shamefully. Vrythur crossed his arms and refused to gaze in his sister’s piercing blue eyes. “Furthermore, as I stated when our ‘guest’ first arrived that I did not sense any malintent.” She explained planting her hands on their shoulders and gave them a soft smile. They glanced once more at their older sister reluctantly. Again, she was correct and even more surprisingly, had a valid argument. If Hircine did have any form of control over their dear sibling, they would have been the first to notice something was amiss and secondly, if the Prince was planning on using her as quarry for his Hunt, she would not be standing here with them.

“You are unusually late, Ilmaré.” Hircine muttered a tad miffed. Wait... when did I start calling her by her name? The Falmer Priestess apologized curtly before she slumped in the chair across from him massaging her forehead. When the Prince inquired what was bothering her, she explained what had transpired with her brothers. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have attempted to control her and even the thought of hunting a powerful Priestess of Auri-El once enthralled him. But now, the mere thought or notion of this made the Daedric Prince horrified and oddly, sick to his stomach. He would never hurt her! His golden eyes studied the frown on her face and he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to see her smile, not frown or look sad. He snapped his fingers and conjured a small bouquet of flowers from his realm and handed them to her. 

That did the trick because she started to giggle as she took the flowers, her delicate fingers tickling his skin. He felt his cheeks heating up. “You’re surprisingly... kind... for a Daedra. I did not think Daedra could be kind unless there was an ulterior motive.” Ilmaré stated pretending not notice the dusty crimson forming on his rugged face. He turned away from her clearing his throat. She smiled shyly as she admired the flowers. She traced what looked like a lily then admired another that looked like a rose. 

_By Anu! Why is my heart racing?_ Hircine’s thoughts grumbled. _I’m not hunting, so it is not a thrill._ He stole another glance at the Priestess as she inhaled the sweet aroma of the flora he had given her. Silver lilies, golden lotuses and pale blue opal roses. The colors seemed to fit her. _They would look stunning in her snowy tresses..._ He thought once more then shook his head quietly. “Are you alright?” He heard her ask curiously. The words left his lips before he had a chance to process them. “The flowers would look stunning in your hair.” She blushed, ducking her face behind the bouquet timidly. 

“You think so?”

He nodded as he took a few of the roses and lilies and had her turn around. His fingers, though slightly rough, ran through her hair as he started to weave in the blossoms into her braids. Her hair so soft, like the finest silks and with the blossoms now embedded with her mane, made their aromas even more intoxicating. He had her turn back around just in time for him to tuck a lotus behind her slanted elven ear. It didn’t escape his eyes as she blushed shyly. “Lovely.” He stated as he let his hand glide down her neck ever so gently, then he cupped her cheek. Eyes so blue they could shame the clearest oceans blinked curiously at him. Skin, white as porcelain and twice as soft. Her lips, a faint pink... Hircine gently lifted her chin, his face drawing closer to hers until their lips finally met.

A kiss... Soft and fleeing but also sweet. 

The contact was brief when the Huntsman pulled away suddenly, obviously surprised by his own behavior. Ilmaré gave him a baffled look. Before she could question him, Hircine abruptly vanished, leaving the poor Falmer confused and worried. 

“BY ANU, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!” Hircine roared as he manifested back in his Hunting Grounds unintentionally startling a few of his Hounds who scrambled to get out his way. He paced like a lion in a cage as he shed his mortal form to his usual horned self that many were so familiar with and he let out an inhuman growl. “Master. Is everything alright?” He spun around; his spear pointed dangerously close to the throat of his Pack Master, Lycana White-Claw. The half Nord, half Bosmer female remained unfazed as he lowered his weapon and chided at her for disrupting his thoughts. “A thousand apologies Master, but perhaps I may be of assistance.” She insisted. He raised his brow suspiciously. “I’ll listen to what is bothering you and with your permission, I can provide some advice or insight pending.” She said calmly as the Daedric Prince sat upon his throne lazily. 

“You are lucky that I admire your boldness, Lycana. ‘Tis one of the few reasons why you are my Pack Master” He warned sternly before he relented, “Very well. Perhaps you can help me.”

After regaling his subordinate for nearly two hours about the strange yet alluring Ilmaré, he questioned the werewolf into explaining if he was cursed by his brethren or if he was ill. Though unlikely or absurd that idea may be. Hiricine was then left growling angrily at his Pack Master who was chuckling in obvious amusement to her Master’s woe. “You dare mock your Master?!” He snarled as he gripped his spear threatening to which the young werewolf’s smirk grew bigger. 

“Mock you? Never, Master.” She chuckled once more before continuing, “However, I can honestly assure you that there is nothing wrong with you. You are not suffering from a curse or a disease. But if I may be so bold, I believe that you are actually in love.” Hircine contorted his face in confusion. _Love? What is love?_ He wondered as he relaxed in on his throne. “Love?” He questioned Lycana, “What is that?” The Pack Master blinked, stunned. Realizing that her Master wasn’t joking, the werewolf scratched her head as she tried to find the right words. He tapped the armrest impatiently as he waited. “Love, to a mortal anyway, is a strong affection towards another. A desire to beside someone. Someone to protect or spend your time with.” Lycana explained then added, “There are so many definitions of this word. You can love something like, hunting for example. You can love someone.”

“How does this fit in with the Falmer exactly?”

“Well, you described every detail about her and I noticed that you smiled with each trait. You try to make her happy by giving her flowers, playing music together and braiding her hair...” Lycana pointed out calmly.

“Or how her lips taste so sweet...” He said in a soft whisper, feeling himself grin before he flinched feeling his heart race at the very image. He had kissed her. He traced his forefingers over his lips, still able to taste the Priestess’ sweetness.

“See? You are very fond of her” The Pack Master grinned broadly, “I never seen you get so flustered.” 

“Be quiet!” Hircine demanded sharply, his cheeks heated. He froze. No, Lycana was right. He was fond of Ilmaré. He remembered the first day they met and how he had comforted her after she freed him from the pond. He was drawn to her smile and laughter along with her spirit. He rested his hand on his chest before he glanced at Lycana. “Care to teach me more about this ‘love’ topic, Lycana?” He requested. The Pack Master nodded as she disappeared to find her mate to further help him in his lessons. 

Ilmaré, still dazed from the Daedric Prince’s kiss, slowly lifted her hand to her mouth. She had never been kissed before, nor had she ever felt her heart pound so hard in her chest. It wasn’t out of fear, but excitement. He even braided flowers into her hair and he was so gentle. Her lips still tingled from Hircine’s touch. She blushed once more as she struggled to compose herself. During her time with him, she could not deny that she was drawn to his presence. She felt safe and found that she could be herself around him. He also made an effort to be with her when she would finish with her daily mantras and devotions. He was not religious, but on occasion, he would attend to her sermons, saying that he was bored and just wanted something to do. It was clear that her brothers saw through and she embarrassingly scarcely noticed. She took the remaining flowers and placed them in a small vase on her nightstand.

Did he actually care for her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelebor and Vrythur are the only ones who are aware of Hircine's true nature. 
> 
> Lycana is Hircine's current Pack Master.


	6. Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilmaré is plagued with a vision of the future while strolling through the halls of the Chantry. She tries to ignore it but while in the presence of her brother, Gelebor and Hircine, another vision envelopes her eyes leaving the two in a panic.

I woke up with a start. Sweat dripping from my face as I sat up in my bed, I found that my blankets were sprawled out on the floor. I scan the room warily and take a shaky breath. That same vision... I turned my gaze towards the window and saw the streaks of gold piercing through the skies. Dawn had once again returned to the Vale. Groggily, I rose from the bed and folded the blankets neatly onto the bedframe. I started my daily routine of getting ready though my mind was far from sermons. Brushing my hair, I closed my eyes, the dream-vision from the night before filling my mind. The vision was very jumbled with images of dragons, the Betrayed and vampires. I have never had a vision so bizarre. My brothers would probably say it was just a bad dream. Unfortunately, I don’t have the luxury of dreaming. I learned shortly after having that fateful vision about our once proud race that I could never have peaceful dreams. 

I turn around in my chair towards the open window, wondering why.

Once I had made myself look more presentable in my formal attire, I left my room and made my way through the halls. The marbled walls and pillars glistened from the morning rays of the sun and stained-glass windows bathed the floors with an array of colors. Still my mind was elsewhere. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn’t even notice that I was about to run in to someone. 

“Careful, Ilmaré!” 

“Wha- Ouch!” I smacked right into Hircine.

“We tried to warn you...” He grinned slightly with a hearty chuckle.

“Sorry, Hunter... I just have a lot on my mind.” I respond looking at the Daedric Prince hiding as an Elf. His golden eyes bore through me intently like they always do. We turn towards Gelebor who cleared his throat politely. He then wandered towards us and peered at my face worriedly. Like the worry-wort that he was, Gelebor planted the back of his hand onto my forehead, probably thinking I had fever or something. “You had a vision...” Gelebor stated grimly and I wince. Sharp as always. 

I nod a little.

When Hircine and Gelebor questioned about its contents, I could only shake my head. I explained at great length that the vision was very jumbled, like multiple visions being scrambled together. Hircine’s eyes seemed to soften with concern. “Do these visions occur often?” I shook my head once more. “Are you certain that they are not just dreams?” 

“I am more than certain.” I sigh, finding myself feeling oddly exhausted, “I don’t have dreams when I sleep. I never... have...”

“Ilmaré?” 

“Ilmaré!”

Not again...

_Hircine’s PoV:_

_Gelebor and I stood in shock as Ilmaré’s eyes began to glow an eerie almost otherworldly blue. Her gaze not focused on us but instead on whatever she was witnessing. I turned towards her sibling narrowing my eyes._

_“What’s happening to her?” I demanded only to be shushed by the young Paladin. I felt my blood boil at the brushoff. It took much effort to keep my fangs hidden and I quietly take a breath. Patience, I thought to myself, Ilmaré comes first. I have never considered myself as a being to worry but as I witnessed Ilmaré’s current state, I couldn’t help but feel that frightened for her. She was trapped within her own mind._

_“Sister? What do you see?” Asked the Paladin shakily._

_“Fire... I see fire. Villages being razed to the ground. An ancient evil returning with black wings unfurled. I see a figure standing defiantly against it.” The Priestess spoke in a weak voice before adding, “Could that be the fabled Dragonborn?” Suddenly, the glow left the Falmer’s and her tiny frame started to sway until she nearly crumpled to the floor had I not been there to catch her. Her brother let out a cry of dismay as the Priestess fell into my arms. She looked paler than usual, sickly even. My chest tightened as I lifted her up in my arms. She looks so frail... I thought quietly, nothing like the passionate woman from before. “That took much of her energy...” I stated grimly._

_“Unfortunately, that is the norm for Ilmaré.” Gelebor rubbed the back of his neck. “When she receives a vision, it saps her strength.”_

_“Why?” I arch my brow. That was a strange revelation. Thinking he said too much, Gelebor closed his mouth then cleared his throat. He flagged down his twin who glanced at his big sister with worry but leered at me thinking I had cast a mind spell on his brother. Understanding that Ilmaré was in no condition to uphold her usual responsibilities as the Arch-Curator, Gelebor had me follow him to Ilmaré’s room. Normally, I would have made a crude joke, or even a witty remark about the Paladin showing me his sister’s room; his firm gaze though told me otherwise and frankly, I had to agree. I left the room after laying the young woman on her bed and leaned against the door. I could hear the two siblings talking about something and I strained to catch every word. They’re talking about... me?_

_“You can’t be serious!” I heard Gelebor gasped._

_“Gelebor, please.” Ilmaré sighed._

_“Just tell me why he should become part of the family.”_

_“Because I love him.” I glance at the door, eyes widening in disbelief._

_She... loves me too?_

  
Ilmaré PoV: 

Gelebor continued to stare at me, his light blue eyes boring into me and I shift under my blanket uncomfortably. My cheeks were on fire as I had just told him my true feelings. He probably thought me insane and under certain circumstances, I would agree. However, during the short time he had been here, I felt attracted to the Lord of the Hunt. I mean, who wouldn’t? He was tall, lean and very handsome. His rugged face looked like it was perfectly sculpted and his eyes... Golden, like a wolf’s. Sharp and calculating but held a certain warmth that made me feel safe. I also felt I could be myself around him. Not having the weight of being Auri-El's high priestess on my shoulders or having to worry so much about my other duties. 

“Shall I bring in your izrê now, dear sister?” Gelebor teased and I shot an angry glare his way. His chuckling however brought a small smile to my face. 

“If you do not mind.”

Gelebor gave a flourished bow before turning to the door to leave. “Gelebor?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” He turned towards me once more with a raised brow, “For understanding.”

He rolled his eyes playfully before waving nonchalantly out the door. A few moments later, Hircine entered the room, very warily like he was wandering into a room made of glass. I couldn’t help giggling at how timid he was acting upon wandering inside. Nothing like the proud, dangerous Daedra he was known to be. “Either you got a mouthful from Gelebor or you lost your nerve.” I snicker and he gave me a frown. He scoffed and gestured to a chair, quietly asking if he could use it. I gave a small nod and he propped the wooden chair beside my bed. “You gave me quite a scare earlier.” He stated, true worry lingering on his thick voice. I hung my head. I felt his hand cradle my cheek gently as he lifted my head to his gaze. “I’d like to understand what happened to you back there.” He requested gently.

I sigh, my eyes shifting away. “Remember how I mentioned that I don’t dream?”

He nodded removing his hand, the heat of his touch lingering on my skin. “Go on.”

“Well, the reason for that stems from the Aedric power I have. The visions I receive are actually Auri-El's way of communicating to me and others.”

“In other words, you’re a conduit for the Aedra’s power.” He surmised.

Close enough. “The draw-back is, other than losing my strength; I can never really have a pleasant sleep. My dreams only consist of darkness. Dreamless.” I explain closing my eyes, “It’s very frightening... because there are times where I don’t even know if I’m awake or not.”

  
_Hircine’s PoV:_

_“There are times where I don’t even know if I’m awake or not...”_

_I couldn’t believe the words that were leaving her lips and I let out a quiet growl. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and drew her close to me. I felt Ilmaré rest her head on my chest, felt her heave a sigh of content and I ran my fingers through her hair. I really didn’t have the words to say to comfort her. I felt my body stiffen when I felt her hug me back. I swore I heard her say thank you and I finally found my voice. “You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” I say as she turns her gaze upwards at me. Her gorgeous eyes had a questioning look within them and I muster the sweetest smile. “I will be by your side now and forever...” I said shyly before adding, “if you will allow me your company.”_

_“I’m assuming you heard-”_

_I chuckled softly, “I am a Hunter. My hearing is sharp, so, yes I heard you confess.”_

_Her angelic face turned a beautiful shade of crimson and she tried to hide herself. Rumbling with laughter, I tug the blanket away from her and wagged my finger in mock displeasure. “Why so shy, little Elf?” I purred trying hard to restrain myself at her innocent reactions. “Don’t you want me?”_

_“No fair! Using you Daedric powers is cheating!” She cried out in laughter, shuddering at my voice. Good, she’s laughing again. Such a sweet sound. I thought with a smile as she beamed at me. Color had returned to her skin and she was looking livelier than ever. I watch as she sat up in her bed, her carefree smile back on her face and she pat the spot beside her. My eyes widen but shook my head chuckling as she moved over for me. Once I was beside her, she nestled close to me, eyes drooping. Using my free hand, I caressed her cheek gently and rested my forehead against hers. Inspiration hit me and I smiled softly. I first started to hum gently, catching her attention then I began to sing the song she sang to me before. Her crystalline blue eyes, though tired, glittered in delight._

_“You’ve been practicing...” She hummed drowsily._

_“Of course.” I stated proudly then I kissed Ilmaré’s cheek, “But I also had a splendid teacher.”_

_“Good night, Izrê,” She yawned and soon all I could hear was the steady rhythm of her heart and breathing._

_“Good night, Ilmaré.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falmer translations:
> 
> Izrê- beloved


	7. An Unusual Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilmaré and Hircine are getting married!!!! A most unusual wedding indeed ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone works been hard lately and writers block not helping ^^;  
> That and I'm now a voice actor for a series on YouTube. So schedule is packed

"Arch-Curator, you look stunning!” Ilmaré’s handmaiden giggled as she weaved in silver colored lilies into her braided silvery hair. Ilmaré blushed at her reflection in the mirror. It was almost surreal. Her mother’s wedding gown was a beautiful whitish-blue color with faint goldish white feathers embroidered into the silk, fit her lithe form perfectly. Upon her head was a circlet made of white gold depicting an eagle in flight with sunstones dotting the band like stars. She nearly looked divine. The two women giggled softly before turning towards the knocking sound at the door. “Ilmaré, may I enter?” They heard Gelebor question from the other side. Nodding to her handmaiden to open the door, her little brother emerged nearly gasping at the sight of his beloved sister. He gave a bow before speaking. “Everything is ready, Sister. As you requested, the wedding is open to everyone and the reception is private between us and your beloved’s brethren.” He informed extending his hand to her. “Let us not keep him waiting.”

Within the grand temple of Auri-El, Hircine quietly observed the large crowd as he stood beside Vyrthur and he glanced upwards at the orbs of light dancing above. He resisted the urge to fidget in the traditional Falmer regalia before turning towards the older twin. “How do you mortals put up with these unbearable clothes?” He whispered with a low growl. Vyrthur felt the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement and his eyes flickered towards the Daedra. “It’s tradition. An ancient one at that, especially among the noble or upper class,” The Falmer explained with a shrug, “which is what Gelebor, myself and our dear sister is.” The Huntsman resisted the urge to snarl at his soon to be brother-in-law. Insufferable pup... Hircine would never admit to Ilmaré but he sensed a darkness with her younger brother. The two turned their attention to doors opening to the chapel and a serenade echoed sweetly into the room as Gelebor led his sister towards the Hunter.

The orbs of light above pulsed with an array of color, showering those below with starlight. Hircine made a mental note to thank Meridia for the interesting and awe-inspiring touch. His gaze however was locked firmly upon his soon-to-be wife. Divine was an understatement to describe the priestess. In fact, the Daedric Prince was at a loss for words. And to think she would be his soon. Her hand brushed against his as the two got on with the ceremony. It was a grueling three hours of talking but Hircine dealt with it when he caught glimpses of Ilmaré’s ecstatic smile. He let out a soft purr when her delicate hand caressed his cheek. He in turn did the same, running his fingers through her hair before tilting her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Ilmaré was oblivious to the cheers behind her. Her focus was on her new husband who held her tightly against him, possessively. She felt his lips leave a faint ghost trail of kisses along her neck to which the young priestess hummed a warning. Not now. Tonight. She gazed into his eyes, those golden orbs, glowing dimly. Slight disappointment but he understood, for now. He brought his lips towards her sensitive ear and whispered huskily, “Very well, but I will show no mercy tonight.”

She shuddered but grinned back. “I would expect nothing less.”

Soon, only Hircine, Ilmaré and her brothers remained in the now empty chapel. The Daedric Prince snapped his fingers, the sound reverberating within the walls. As if on cue, the chapel was filled once more with tables decorated with a feast fit for a king. Another table conjured itself bearing a tray filled with assorted wines and ales along with Sanguine who immediately snatched a drink in delight. One by one the other Daedric Princes appeared within the hall. Meridia, Azura and Nocturnal manifested in splendid gowns suited to their realms. Mephala and Boethiah’s gowns were a bit... scandalous revealing much skin... but elegant nonetheless. The Falmer siblings did not have much time to recover as the male Daedra appeared. Molag had his hair pinned back and his icy blue eyes sized them up. Sheogorath arrived with his servant Haskil and a small stand with a variety of cheese. Malacath and Merhunes were standing in a far corner studying the room curiously. Peyrite had respectfully declined as socializing was not the best considering his... attributes. Hermaus Mora on the other hand was watching Hircine and Ilmaré with great interest though. He had taken the form of an elderly man in mage’s robes as his inky dark green gaze seemed to follow the newlyweds.

“Who would have thought The Wolf Charmer would have been charmed by a mortal.” Smirked Mephala as her big brother hissed at her, his cheeks dusted pink.

“Now, now, Mephala,” Merida clicked her tongue, “The fact that Ilamré tamed the Huntsman is something to respect. She is no ordinary mortal.” Mephala relented with a rare smile. She definitely agreed. To say that having a majority of the Daedric forces within the temple of the Divines a strange experience would be an understatement, but surprising Gelebor couldn't help but smile at the sight of delight on his sister’s face. He watched as she conversed with Princes as though they were merely nobles on a social visit. Vyrthur on the other hand had had enough of the festivities. He silently loathed what he had witnessed. Daedra tainting the temple. How perverted.

Soon though, the festivities were over with it ending with Azura and Meridia using a small portion of their power to create a lovely display of colors and flower petals raining from the ceiling. It was a glorious way to consecrate the union of the newlyweds. After he was certain his brethren had returned to their realms and Gelebor had retired for the evening, Hircine wasted no time scooping up his prize and nuzzling the crook of her neck with a happy growl. He instantly teleported themselves to Ilmaré’s room, warding the entire room to keep from being disturbed. He had waited long enough and from the glint within his mate’s eyes reflected the same feelings he was. He plopped her onto the large bed and climbed on top of her, his eyes wandering.

“Have I mentioned how ravishing you look in your gown, my dear?” He purred looking down at his mate below him.

Ilmaré chuckled shyly, her smile staring back at him. “Multiple times dear Huntsman, but now that the ceremony is over, I’d like to take off these clothes.” Her crystal blue eyes twinkled at him and he grinned. Not wasting anymore time, he snapped his fingers and their regalia rippled away freeing their skin leaving them bare. His warm amber eyes glowed as he stared at how the moonlight made Ilmaré’s skin glow. She looked away shyly only to find feel him lift her chin to gaze into his eyes. “Tell me, mortal,” He teased as he used his free hand to reach down between her womanly folds and gently fingered her, causing her feel warm in her core, “What is it you desire from me?” A soft, restrained moan resonated from the Falmer’s throat as she squirmed. He rubbed his thumb against her bud of pleasure and she bit her lip. 

“I’m waiting my dear.”

“....”

He cocked his head curiously with a smirk on his rugged face. “Hmm?”

“I... I want you.” By Anu, her voice sent pleasant shivers along his spine as he ran his hand through her silvery locks then gently gripped the back of her head to hold her in place then he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her hungrily as his other hand moved away from her bud and wrapped around her tiny waist, to press her heat against his now-raging desire. He resumed kissing the Falmer as he settled more comfortably between her long slender legs only to growl when she instinctively wrapped them around his hips. “Eager, are we?” Groaned the Daedra as he stared softly at Ilmaré who silently pulled him closer to her. Hircine pressed his lips to her brow affectionately and cupped her cheek pulling her into another passionate kiss just as he pushed his throbbing member into her tight heat.

“Hircine...” Ilmaré gasped, gripping him tightly with arms and legs. “Ohhh.. My lov-” He silenced her soft moaning of his name with an affectionate biting kiss. He kissed her jaw, his nose trailing down her neck then back to her silky lips and when she pushed her tongue against his mouth, he drew it gently between his sharp canines. They held each other tightly, their chests and lips pressed together as he started out slow with a steady pace. The way he felt inside her elicited sweet growls from Ilmaré’s voice. He was big, Auri-El of course he was! He was a Daedric Prince, by default he was more than well-equipped. Perfect. With every movement he made rubbed against every pleasure-spot she had and the deeper he thrust, the closer he brought her to her zenith. Hircine’s lips never left her skin, save for the sweet words of love and affection he whispered to her. Every nerve thrummed with passionate energy until neither of them were aware of where he began or where she ended. They were moving as one. The two gazed into the others’ eyes.

Gold clashed with blue as they became aware of their connection on a deeper level that only soulmates would know. They could feel, see, hear... practically know what the other was thinking. Ilmaré didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to part from her mate. The love she felt for him encased him in a warm glow, and the Huntsman felt it. Hircine never felt this energy before. He didn’t understand what it was like to be loved or even feel loved, but now he had a glimpse. The elven woman he genuinely loved was in his arms and her warmth enveloped him in more ways than one. Her delicate fingers ran through his midnight-colored locks drawing him in for another heated kiss. The little moans, the soft mewls and passionate growls that managed to escape her... all because of him.   
All because she genuinely loved him and he loved her.

“Ilmaré,” Hircine whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He slowed his movements to until he was almost still within her. His heart hammered his chest painfully as he tried to find the words. The Huntsman already held her attention, but her half opened eyes gazed at him, listening intently, captivated by his voice. “I... Anu... I never knew what love was nor have I... loved a mortal or anyone for that matter. Not until I found you...” Ilmaré graced him once more with her beautiful smile as she nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent gently. She knew what he was trying to say so she said it for him. “Hircine... I love you too. And always will.” Hircine’s golden eyes glowed in delight, relief before he withdrew his hips only to slam back inside her once more. She gave a small howl of pleasure earning a happy growl from the Huntsman. Feeling his end swiftly approaching, Hircine propped himself on one elbow to reach between them and rub her bud of pleasure to increase his speed. His mate’s husky moans intensified as the Prince caused her climax to jump closer and Hircine felt her walls clamp around him. Anu... He panted heatedly as the pleasure became too much.

Ilmaré involuntarily bucked her hips as she came and clung to the Huntsman feeling a shout of pleasure rip through her being. Hircine made soft growls and purrs before he sank his sharp teeth into the junction of her shoulder and neck just as his hips jerked irregularly, his seed shooting far into her womb. He absentmindedly began to lick the wound he unintentionally meant to give her from his senses being overloaded. She winced slightly from the unexpected bite but she glanced at Hircine who looked at her apologetically only to laugh when she returned the sentiment. The two remained still, their chests heaving from their union but soon enough, Hircine’s mate was starting to drift and after reluctantly parting, he held her close with his arm around her waist and he hummed softly to her as she snuggled against his bare chest happily smiling herself to sleep.


	8. A Cub?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilmaré has a surprise for the Huntsman

Coming soon!


End file.
